Case File 18: SNAKE Strikes! Part 1
SNAKE Strikes! Part 1 is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. Summary As the rangers are in disarray, Raiden has to return to Earth to stop the Star Orb. Featured Lineup: Red, Camo, Pink, Silver Featured Lineup 2: Violet, Cyan, Navy Featured Lineup 3: Blue, Green, Orange Solo Mission: ''Yellow Plot Tyler says he's leaving. Ryan, dejected, lets him go without much protest. When Ryan gets back to base. He instantly pushes through with Project Peace. Will advises against it, to no avail. He plans on using the Airships to destroy SNAKE. "We will burn it all, all to the ground." Meanwhile, Peter, James and Andy are in the Star Pocket, struggling to stay alive. The environment changes before their eyes at an instant, and they are getting tierd now. Worser so, a mysterious figure attacks the 3 saying "I am the Quantum Knight! Defeat me and I will grant you your freedom" and begins to attack the three. On Xemon, Fuden tends to his brother's neck. He removes the parasite from Raiden's neck, and quips a joke. Raiden is fake angry, but is glad Fuden is back to normal. However, Raiden's head starts to hurt as well. What's up with him? Amaterasu awakens from her sleep. She beems to her sons, "The Orb is gone? Raiden, Get that Orb. Take it to The Guardian. He will keep it safe." From the ashes, Calvin is able to drag an unconscious Ayumi, Hayley, and Micheal out. SNAKE assumes them to be dead. When they awaken. Calvin tells them, "There's only one safe place left." They then make their way to Tyler's place. When they arrive, Tyler is initially unreceptive, but understands what it is like to be on the run, and takes them in. Hayley is drying out her hair, as Calvin finishes cleaning himself off. She begins to confide in him. "Can I tell you something Cal? "Sure..." "...All this time... My job, I never knew how much it must have hurt the people I watched. I betrayed so many people's trust. In the name of what? GUARD? GUARD is SNAKE. I did things, that I always questioned, and I lost their trust." "I see it realy hurts you.." "It does. Tell me, and be honest with me. If the roles were reversed... Would you trust me to save you instead?" "You already did. Of course I would trust you. And I never lie" The 4 then evaluate what just happened. Tyler's morpher attracts Micheal's attention, and he explains how Ryan gave it to him. Calvin asks him to join him in fighting back against SNAKE. Tyler says "I've been around too long, I'm too old for this nonsense" The Quantum Knight destroys the rangers with ease, and the unstable nature of the Dimension absouletely makes no sense. To which the Quantum Knight abuses to make sure the rangers don't survive. Calvin responds "Tyler, this is the fate of the world. Please, help us." He reluctantly does. Hayley reveals that Project Peace has a targeting algorithm that can be shut down, if they can override it. The 5 drive to the base. However, the 5 are seen and reported to Agent Orange. In 90 minutes, Orange and his commandos destroy the car, ripping all five out. Calvin tells Ayumi to take Hayley to safety, right before Orange fires an RPG at the Red Ranger. Calvin, Micheal and Tyler fight off the Commandos. Calvin punches them with his shield, Micheal shoots them from the overpass, and Tyler's overpowers enemies. Ayumi morphs and tries to Agent Orange makes his attack on Calvin. They have a climactic battle. this time more equally matched up. Meanwhile, Raiden makes his way to Earth, with great speed and Anger... Orange kicks Calvin in the face, but he retaliates with a shield punch. He also roundhouse kicks Orange. Orange pulls out a knife and goes fir the kill and hits him in the stomach, but Calvin pushes him off. Calvin catches the punch, and pins Orange down. Orange flips over, tossing Calvin off. He grabs the Red Ranger, holds him over his head, and throws him headfirst into the ground. Orange is about to kill Calvin, but he flips, catches Orange off guard, and throws his shield at his mask. He then fires his Defend Blaster, and Agent Orange's mask cracks off. It is revealed that Agent Orange... is Calvin's best friend Eddie. "Eddie???" Calvin whispers in disbelief. 'To Be Continued...' Debuts Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:''' Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) *Mission 40: The Flight Of The Boss (Story) *Mission 26: SkyShip AttackFleet (Fight Scenes) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Kamenrider2011